Demon Manipulator Kafka
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60767 |no = 1623 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 178 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 27, 30, 33, 47, 64, 67, 72, 75, 115, 119, 123, 127, 131 |normal_distribute = 13, 5, 3, 5, 10, 4, 7, 4, 20, 11, 7, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 47, 64, 67, 72, 75, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133 |bb_distribute = 11, 5, 3, 3, 3, 5, 7, 4, 6, 4, 15, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 47, 50, 64, 67, 72, 75, 78, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136 |sbb_distribute = 9, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 6, 4, 5, 4, 3, 12, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 47, 50, 64, 67, 72, 75, 78, 81, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142 |ubb_distribute = 8, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 3, 10, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = While it's known Kafka used a demonic transformation technique on herself in Ishgria, it is also assumed she likely would have been able to escape with her comrades if she had only possessed better knowledge of that technique for slaying demons and beasts. In that instance, she certainly would have gone on to develop more anti-demon weaponry and gear based on her experiences in Ishgria. Those armaments would have been of great use to the next wave of Summoner expeditionary forces sent to Ishgria. |summon = My magical research is what I live for. I'll leave fiddling with machines to him. |fusion = You'll help out, too? Hold on... It's almost done. This is a special new anti-demon weapon! |evolution = Demons have incredible, terrifying powers... But there must be ways to fight back. I'll research it from every possible angle! |hp_base = 5661 |atk_base = 2576 |def_base = 2281 |rec_base = 2236 |hp_lord = 7421 |atk_lord = 3225 |def_lord = 2857 |rec_lord = 2817 |hp_anima = 8538 |rec_anima = 2519 |atk_breaker = 3523 |def_breaker = 2559 |def_guardian = 3155 |rec_guardian = 2668 |def_oracle = 2708 |rec_oracle = 3264 |hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Corrupted Legions |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, probable random status ailment infliction & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 20% Injury, Weak, Sick chance, 15% Curse, Poison, Paralysis chance & fills 4-7 BC |bb = Foolish Aspiration |bbdescription = 17 combo Dark attack on all foes, adds Light, Dark to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment counter for 3 turns |bbnote = 170% boost, 15% Injury, Weak, Sick reflect & 10% Curse, Poison, Paralysis reflect |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Em Schlom Corona |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk, Def relative to max HP for 3 turns, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns, boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% HP to Atk, Def, 50% elemental damage & 15% Injury, Weak, Sick chance & 10% Curse, Poison, Paralysis chance |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Persephone's Gleaming |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, adds probable random status infliction to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment counter for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% parameter boost, 100% ailment infliction and reflect chance & 300% Atk vs. afflicted foes |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Demon Tamer Gear |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50%, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes & damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = 50% parameter boost, 100% Atk vs. afflicted foes & fills 2-3 BC |evofrom = 60766 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_2_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining, 50% boost at full HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts damage against status afflicted foes |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances BB's huge damage boost against status afflicted foes effect |omniskill5_1_note = +20% boost. 190% boost total |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances SBB's considerable Atk, Def boost relative to max HP effect |omniskill5_2_note = +10% boost. 35% HP to Atk, Def total |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances SBB's elemental damage boost effect |omniskill5_3_note = +25% boost. 75% boost total |omniskill5_4_sp = 50 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds considerable BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = Fills 4-7 BC |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Kafka4 }}